Skyscraper
by lYmli
Summary: Naruto es el ángel guardián de Sasuke y daría lo que fuera por que Sasuke se diera cuenta de su existencia Sasuke x Naruto, shonen ai.


**Skyscraper.**

Naruto era un ángel, nació para estar al lado de Sasuke Uchiha, un humano, como su ángel guardián.

Durante esos veinte años se había enamorado de Sasuke inevitablemente, su corazón siempre latía fuerte cuando lo veía porque verlo era lo único que podía hacer con Sasuke, como ángel, Sasuke no podía verlo ni saber de su existencia, no podía tocarlo ni escucharle ni nada.

Naruto estaba en la tierra como siempre, junto a Sasuke, el pelinegro estaba en la biblioteca leyendo, estudiaba historia. Naruto se la pasaba soñando viajar con Sasuke por todo el mundo a los lugares que mostraba el libro.

- Pobrecito, estas tan enamorado - dijo Sai apareciendo detrás de Naruto.

- ¿Qué quieres, demonio? - Preguntó el rubio molesto.

- Ven al infierno conmigo, es más divertido - dijo Sai sacando la lengua para lamer su cuello.

- Soy fiel a...

- A Dios, al cielo, bla, bla - dijo Sai riéndose como se acercaba a Sasuke (ignorante de lo que pasaba) y sacó la lengua metiéndola al oído del pelinegro.

Sasuke sacudió la mano como si una mosca lo estuviera molestando, pero nada, no podía ver a Naruto ni a Sai, el ángel y el demonio.

- No dejaré que tientes a Sasuke - dijo Naruto sacando una espada de fuego y atacando a Sai.

- Los humanos son fáciles de tentar - dijo Sai encogiéndose de hombros. - Sería más divertido tentarte a ti, bello angelito - dijo Sai apareciendo tras del rubio, lo rodeó con fuerza en sus brazos y le besó apasionadamente.

Naruto gimió enojado, lo empujó lejos y se limpió la boca.

- Nunca caeré tan bajo como tú - dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza.

Sai una vez fue un ángel, fue su amigo, pero se dejó llevar por los placeres demoniacos y había caído al infierno.

- Entonces no querrás saber cómo estar con tu humano - dijo Sai preparándose para irse.

- Espera - dijo Naruto interponiéndose en su camino. - ¿De qué hablas?

- No sabía que querías hacer un pacto conmigo.

- No quiero.

- Un pacto para estar con tu humano.

Naruto miró a Sasuke sentado en la banca, leyendo el libro tranquilamente, era realmente hermoso, el pelinegro con su expresión curiosa comiéndose los libros. Naruto daría lo que fuera porque Sasuke lo mirara a él con el mismo interés y amor aunque fuera un día.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? - Preguntó Naruto absorto en sus pensamientos con Sasuke.

- Solo tienes que darme tus alas y te daré una pócima para ser humano.

- Si te doy mis alas nunca volveré de regreso al cielo! - Dijo Naruto en shock, entonces escuchó el ruido de la silla.

Sasuke se levantó y llevó los libros de regreso a los estantes.

- Esta bien - dijo Naruto decidido. - Te daré mis alas.

Sai sonrió y le arrebató las alas, después le dio un frasco con un líquido verde, Naruto lo tomó y se desmayó en algún lugar de la calle.

Sasuke salió de la biblioteca, se puso la bufanda por el frío que hacía, caminó por la calle hacia su casa, entonces se tropezó con un cuerpo, creyó que era un animal, al agacharse para revisarlo, era un chico rubio, de su misma edad, desnudo, y sangraba por la espalda.

Al día siguiente, Naruto despertó en una cama y pequeña habitación, trató de moverse, pero le dolió mucho, sus alas... se tocó la espalda, no tenía nada. ¿El pacto con Sai era real?

- Buenos días - dijo una voz masculina que exaltó a Naruto. - ¿Estas bien?

El dueño de la voz caminó hacia él con una sonrisa, llevaba unas flores en mano.

- ¿Me hablas a mí? - Preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

- Aquí no hay nadie más, tonto - dijo el otro poniendo las flores en el florero.

- Sasuke... puedes verme...

- Lógico que puedo verte - dijo el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Porque he estado contigo desde que naciste.

- Diré a la doctora que te has despertado - dijo Sasuke. - Al parecer te golpeaste la cabeza.

Sasuke salió del cuarto dejando a Naruto solo.

- ¿Es real? - Se preguntó Naruto confundido. - ¿En serio Sasuke me vio? ¿Me habló? ¿Me sonrió?

- Claro que sí - dijo Sai desde la ventana. - Aunque se me olvidó decirte algo porque te desmayaste.

- ¿Qué?

- Tu humano, Sasuke, él tiene que decirte TE AMO en un mes porque sino te irás conmigo para el infierno y serás mi esclavo sexual - dijo Sai relamiéndose los labios.

- ¡¿Qué?

- A veces los pacientes se aturden cuando despiertan - dijo una chica de cabellos rosados entrando al lugar junto a Sasuke. - Buenos días, soy la doctora Sakura.

Naruto no reaccionó, miraba fijamente a Sai en la ventana, el demonio sonreía triunfante.

Después de una revisión general, Sakura dejó ir a Naruto y le contó a Sasuke que no tenía en dónde quedarse, así que el pelinegro lo adoptó ya que vivía en una casa grande y solo y Naruto le serviría de mucha ayuda en la limpieza y en el pago de los servicios.

- Cuando te mejores busque trabajo - dijo Sasuke llevando a Naruto hacia el cuarto de huespedes. - Te puedes quedar aquí, por fin no me sentiré solo después de la muerte de mis padres.

- Lo sé - dijo Naruto ya que él había estado ahí cuando años atrás le dijeron a Sasuke que sus padres murieron en un accidente de carro.

Era la primera vez que vio llorar al Uchiha, le desgarró el corazón, quería consolarlo, abrazarlo, decirle que no estaba solo, pero como ángel no podía.

- Eres raro... - dijo Sasuke confundido. - Siento que te conozco desde hace tiempo...

- Porque es cierto, bueno, tú no me conoces, pero yo lo hago, sé todo de ti!

- Ya deja de sonar como un acosador, siéntate como en casa - dijo Sasuke revolviéndole los cabellos fraternalmente.

- ¿Vas a ir a la biblioteca?

- No - dijo Sasuke sorprendido.

- Siempre vas a la biblioteca.

- Esta noche tengo una cita con Sakura, resulta que ella quiere viajar y no sabe a dónde, como yo estudio historia, le puedo aconsejar los mejores lugares y monumentos - decía Sasuke con una gran sonrisa, estaba muy emocionado, no tenía una cita desde que su novia Ino le puso los cuernos el mes pasado con su mejor amigo.

Sasuke salió de la casa con Naruto detrás.

- ¿Me vas a seguir? - Preguntó Sasuke confundido.

- Eh... es lo que hago... - Naruto se calló abruptamente, él ya no era un ángel guardián, él era un humano! Ya no podía seguir a Sasuke a todas partes.

El mes pasaba muy rápido, Naruto consiguió trabajo en un restaurante de ramen y Sasuke todas las noches iba a cenar ahí con Sakura, su novia, ellos no perdieron el tiempo, Sasuke le declaró a la semana de estar saliendo, Naruto se moría de la tristeza ya que Sasuke le contaba todo con lujos de detalles, pero el rubio no se arrepentía de haber cambiado sus alas, con solo estar con Sasuke era tan feliz.

Esa noche era especial, Sasuke había apartado el restaurante entero para sorprender a Sakura, en mano tenía dos boletos en un crucero por el mundo. Naruto estaba ahí de chaperón, hizo la comida y preparaba la mesa.

- Aló - contesto Sasuke al celular. - ¿Qué? Comprendo... lo sé...

Sasuke colgó el celular desganado. Naruto antes podía leer su mente como ángel, ahora sin poderes, podía seguir leyendo a Sasuke, lo amaba tanto que sentía lo que el otro sentía.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Tiene turno en el hospital hasta mañana - dijo Sasuke sirviéndose una copa de vino. - Creo que me va a terminar, siempre tiene turnos.

- Bueno, es doctora - dijo Naruto forzando una sonrisa, sería muy feliz si dejara a Sakura aunque ver a Sasuke triste le rompía.

- No quiero desperdiciar esto - dijo Sasuke mirando toda la deliciosa comida, se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia Naruto, lo tomó de las manos, le dio un beso. - ¿Quieres ser mi cita esta noche? - Bromeó.

- Sí - dijo Naruto emocionado.

Lo próximo que hizo Sasuke fue tomar como loco, acabó tres botellas de vino y después pidió algo fuerte como cerveza, en serio la plantada de Sakura lo dejó mal, Naruto decidió llevarlo a casa para que descansara, cerró el restaurante y lo cargó por todo el camino a casa, Sasuke pesaba, pero Naruto no se quejaba, así era la única forma de tener al pelinegro tan cerca, tocarlo. Al llegar a la casa, llevó a Sasuke a su cuarto, lo dejó con cuidado en la cama, pero Sasuke como niño pequeño peleaba para que lo soltara y Naruto cayó bajo él.

- Sasuke, te haré un café - dijo Naruto tratando de quitarlo de encima.

- No, me gusta esta posición - dijo Sasuke con una sonrisita como dejó su cuerpo caer completamente sobre Naruto, le gustaba la calidez del rubio. - Eres bello, ¿sabes?

- Sasuke... - replicó Naruto incómodo como el otro empezó a besarlo por el cuello.

- Tu piel es suave - dijo Sasuke quitándole la camiseta con torpeza.

- Estas borracho.

- Sí, pero... Naruto... He querido hacer esto desde que te conozco - dijo Sasuke callándolo al unir sus labios con los suyos.

Naruto abrió los ojos grandes, incrédulo como dejó que la lengua del pelinegro se enredara en la suya, sabía a licor dulce, suspiró profundizando el beso.

- Naruto, despierta - dijo Sasuke sacudiendo el hombro del rubio.

- Sasuke - dijo éste aturdido, se quedó dormido en la cocina.

- Sakura y yo iremos al crucero juntos! - Gritó Sasuke emocionado como Sakura sonreía emocionada ante él.

- Todo fue un sueño... - se dijo Naruto con tristeza.

El crucero comenzó en el último día del mes, el mismo mes que Naruto cumplió y que no consiguió que Sasuke le dijera TE AMO

Naruto estaba en el muelle, viendo a Sasuke y Sakura partir, en eso apareció Gaara, un ángel guardián, amigo de Naruto.

- Si matas al humano, recuperarás tus alas para volver cono nosotros - dijo Gaara dándole un cuchillo en oro.

- Yo nunca podría matar a Sasuke.

- Él no te ama y tú vas a ir al infierno por él!

- No me importa ir al infierno, pero nunca mataré a Sasuke.

- Nunca debiste hacer ese pacto! - Dijo Gaara enojado. - El humano ni se fijó en ti, solo te vio como a un humano cualquiera.

- Tú mismo lo dijiste, Sasuke me vio algo que nunca haría si no hubiera dado mis alas, él me vio, pude sentirlo, tocarlo, pude ser real para él por estos días - dijo Naruto sin un dejo de arrepentimiento como Sai apareció y éste caminó hacia él, estaba feliz de pasar la eternidad en el infierno por los días que pasó junto a Sasuke.

_Skies are crying_

_I am watching_

_Catching teardrops in my hands_

_Only silence as it's ending, like we never had a chance_

_Do you have to make me feel like there is nothing left of me?_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper!_

_Like a skyscraper!_

_As the smoke clears_

_I awaken, and untangle you from me_

_Would it make you, feel better to watch me while I bleed?_

_All my windows still are broken_

_But I'm standing on my feet_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper!_

_Like a skyscraper!_

_Go run, run, run_

_I'm gonna stay right here_

_Watch you disappear, yeah_

_Go run, run, run_

_Yeah it's a long way down_

_But I am closer to the clouds up here_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like i'm made of glass_

_Like i'm made of paper, Ohhh woaah_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper!_

_Like a skyscraper!_

_Like a skyscraper!_

_Like a skyscraper!_


End file.
